


A treat

by Tedah



Series: Work inspired by Upthehill [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to other sites, Established Relationship, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a little bit of voyeurism, auror!Harry, french endearments, professor!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Finals week approaches fast, but someone came to give Professor Malfoy a nice treat for all his hardwork.It's Harry. The treat is Sex. This is porn, nothing more nothing less. I guess if you squint really hard there's some plot that slipped in when I got distracted by all the porn.





	A treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UpTheHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpTheHill/gifts).



> Sooo...  
> [upthehill](https://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com) did a [thing](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/637280) and her beautiful art inspired unpure thoughts in the discord squad. I found it a good idea to put all of my unpure thoughts on a paper.  
> So you can thank her and [buildyourwalls](https://buildyourwalls.tumblr.com/) for commissioning the art.  
> Because of those delightful people you get all of this happy sex.  
> Also many thanks to OllieMaye for betaing

Draco packed up his classroom as soon as the last student left and hurried back towards his quarters. Harry was coming to visit him for the weekend and he’d promised a surprise to cheer him up during finals week. He had piles of essays to mark but the thought of a weekend with his boyfriend put a new spring in his step. He wasn’t sure what time Harry was coming in but he didn’t want to waste a single minute. The school year was hard enough, what with him being cooped up in Scotland and Harry back in London training Aurors.

His quarters were quiet when he got in, nothing out of place, so Harry probably got held up at the Ministry . He dropped the essays on the coffee table and took off his robes, hanging them by the door, kicking off his shoes as well. He was about to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt and roll up the sleeves when he heard it: a soft moan coming from his bedroom. A slow smile spread across his lips as he padded towards it, trying to keep quiet. The door was fully open; Harry hadn’t even had the decency to leave it slightly ajar.

There he was, fully naked, splayed out on Draco’s bed like a buffet, the soft glow of the candles and the last light of the day setting off the warm tones of his skin as he leisurely stroked his cock. His head was thrown back, exposing the delectable line of his neck. Draco stood by the door watching him, his eyes following the strong lines of his muscles as they flexed with every movement, drinking him in like it was the first time he’d ever seen him naked. Draco licked his lips and brought a hand down to alleviate the sudden tightness of his trousers, focusing on Harry’s hand loosely wrapped around his cock, moving slowly, barely teasing himself and taking his time. He didn’t have to worry about being quiet; Harry was completely lost in his own pleasure. Draco could stand there and watch how long Harry would resist the temptation to grip himself tightly and chase his climax. He wouldn’t get caught unless he wanted to.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to get a treat tonight,” he eventually said. Harry’s eyes snapped open, immediately focusing on him, a smile lighting up his face as he saw Draco by the door.

“Finding me naked in your bed isn’t a treat nice enough for you, uh?” he teased, pushing himself up on one elbow, assessing Draco with that familiar hunger in his eyes “I don’t feel very appreciated right now,” he moaned, squeezing his cock and giving it a firm tug. “You used to like a good show.”

Draco hummed, pushing himself up from where he was leaning against the doorframe. He reached up to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt as he walked slowly into the room, approaching the bed like a predator circling his prey

“Oh I like it alright,” he purred. “I’ll show you exactly how much I like the show.” He left his shirt half open to get rid of his belt. Harry’s eyes followed his hands, flicking between his face and the pale skin revealed by the shirt falling open.

“Stop; don’t get naked.” he ordered when Draco moved to pull the shirt out of his trousers. He hesitated, looking at Harry with an unspoken question in his eyes, standing at the foot of the bed.

“I like it when you fuck me with your clothes on,” Harry explained, his voice low and husky as he dragged his eyes up to Draco’s face, which was splitting into a delighted grin.

“Oh, you like that?” He kneeled on the bed and slowly made his way up to Harry, who followed his every move, his lips slightly parted as he nodded slowly. “What else do you like?” He slowly dragged a hand up from Harry’s ankle up his well-defined calf to rest just under his knee.

“Ah…” Harry exhaled softly, licking his lips, trying to put a thought together when Draco was so close. His brain fogged with the sound of his smooth voice and that half-unbuttoned shirt falling open to show just a bit of his chest and a nipple begging to be touched.

“Yes?” Draco asked, leaning closer, hovering over him and staring at him expectantly.

“I…” Harry squeezed his cock moaning softly. That didn’t help with the thought process.

“Hands off your cock.” Draco told him, dragging his hand up to Harry’s hip, kneeing his thighs apart and settling between them.

“Bossy,” Harry teased, his excitement betrayed by the roughness of his voice and the way his hands twisted in the sheets.

“You like that.” Draco whispered, just a breath away from Harry’s lips.

“I really do,” Harry replied, letting him close the distance and finally kiss him. The hungry whine Harry let out when he got his lips on him after so long was all the encouragement Draco needed to nip on his bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue as his hand explored the familiar planes of his stomach, getting reacquainted with the ripple of muscles. Oh, the ways he could make Harry twitch with the gentle touch of a hand.

He moaned when Harry finally parted his lips, granting him access, the taste of his tongue so achingly familiar and sorely missed. He never wanted to stop kissing Harry, the scratch of his beard against his face and the warmth of his skin under his hands. He ground his hips against Harry, pulling a low groan from him, making him arch up into him. Draco pulled away breathing hard, smiling at the glasses sitting askew on Harry’s face, his pupils blown wide behind them.

“I’m going to suck you off now,” he informed him, his voice rough. “And, I’m going to take my sweet time about it.” He pinched Harry’s nipple, making him whine as he nodded enthusiastically at the plan being laid out.

“And if you’re so very good for me like I know you can be,” he continued, trailing kisses along his jaw up to the soft spot behind his ear, “I’ll let you come while I eat you out.”

”Please.” Harry whimpered when Draco dragged his teeth down his neck alternating soft kisses and nips, lighting Harry’s skin up in his wake. Draco looked up at him with a wicked grin.

“Begging already? This is going to be fun.” he hummed, tracing his collarbone with his tongue. Harry gasped, arching up when Draco’s mouth found his nipple, circling it with his tongue before blowing on it, making him shiver.

“Fuck, Draco, I missed you, this, so much” He whispered, running a hand up his arm, squeezing his shoulder before slipping inside his shirt, pushing the collar aside to cup his neck, his thumb tracing the angle of Draco’s jaw. Draco turned a little to kiss Harry’s palm

“I know, love, I missed you too,” he murmured, looking up at him, making sure Harry’s eyes were on him before slipping his tongue out to lick his thumb. The hitch in Harry’s breath was audible when Draco let his thumb slip into his mouth, sucking on it and laving it with his tongue. Harry’s lips were parted as he stared transfixed at Draco, cheeks hollowed as he savored the taste of Harry’s skin. He pulled his thumb out, tracing Draco’s bottom lip, making it shiny with spit.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Harry whispered, the twitch of a smile on his lips mirrored by Draco as he decided to get on with the program. “But your face would look even better between my legs.” He gave Draco’s shoulder a meaningful push. Draco snorted, dropping his forehead on Harry’s chest to recover from the absolute cheesiness.

“My face looks stunning on its own,” he retorted, looking up at him.

“No argument there, but my thighs would frame it nicely, don’t you think?” A cheeky grin played across Harry’s face.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Draco chuckled, leaning up to kiss him again.

“Because you love me,” Harry reminded him, running a hand through Draco’s hair, messing up his perfectly coiffed style.

“Salazar help me, I do,” Draco murmured against his lips, dragging a hand down his side, resting at his hip. He made a path of wet kisses down Harry’s neck, stopping to suck a mark high enough that Harry’s uniform wouldn’t entirely cover it, just on the edge of shamelessly obvious. He listened to Harry’s soft gasps as he licked his way down his chest. It wasn’t so hard to shut him up after all.

“Draco,” Harry groaned when he finally situated himself between his thighs, at eye level with Harry’s cock, hard and slick with precum. “Please, I need—” Draco blew gently on it, watching it twitch. “Shit,” Harry groaned.

“Didn’t I tell you I was going to take my sweet time about it?” Draco reminded him, reaching down to rearrange himself, alleviating some of the pressure. Some things weren’t meant to be done fully dressed, but he wasn’t about to deny Harry when he asked so nicely. Harry squirmed underneath him.

“Please, Draco, I need you.” He wrapped a leg around his shoulders. Draco hummed, kissing the soft inner thigh, delighting in the edge of desperation bleeding into Harry’s voice. He must have been at it for a while before Draco got there and joined the party.

“Tell me more,” he purred, nibbling on the sensitive skin, looking to leave a mark. Harry’s dark skin didn’t bruise easily but that only pushed Draco to refine his craft and work harder at it.

“I missed your mouth on me so much.” Harry’s breath was short and uneven as Draco locked eyes with him and licked a long line from balls to tip, kissing the head and swiping his tongue on the slit with a soft moan. He’d missed having his mouth on Harry, too.

“What else?” It wasn’t really a question, more of an order as he brought a hand up to fondle Harry’s balls.

“Fuck. I…” Harry groaned, his arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. “Mmm... your voice,” he managed as Draco’s fingers wrapped around his cock, giving one slow stroke, his thumb swiping the bead of precum gathering at the tip. His eyes never left Harry’s as he struggled to find the words. “Your… shit… your face. How you stay so fucking collected.” Harry groaned and flopped down against the pillows.

“You’re losing it enough for both of us, he teased before finally leaning down to take Harry’s cock in his mouth. Harry groaned and threw an arm across his face, unable to deal with the visual of Draco wrapping his lips around his cock and sucking. As soon as he did Draco pulled off, drawing a desperate whine from his lips.

“None of that, I want to see your face,” Draco said. Harry’s hand immediately went back to clutching the sheets.

“Better,” Draco hummed, getting back to his ministration. He pressed his hands firmly on Harry’s hips, pinning him down as he relaxed his throat and took Harry down to the root with a satisfied groan. Draco hummed around the familiar weight of Harry's cock on his tongue, setting up a slow, leisurely pace and listened to Harry whine, a symphony of desperate little noises as he struggled not to buck his hips up, keeping some semblance of control while he unraveled under Draco's mouth. Draco pulled up with an obscene pop, licking his lips and looking up at Harry, his eyes dark and hungry.

"Don't you dare come before I tell you," he warned, a hand finding its way to Harry's ass, fingers gently circling his hole.

"Dra-ah-co!" Harry let out a choked-off groan, a shiver running down his spine at the rough edge in Draco's voice.

"You'll be good, won't you?" Draco asked, his fingers finding Harry already slick and stretched. A man with a plan evidently. Harry nodded quickly humming his assent, grinding against Draco's fingers.

"Good." Draco licked around the head of Harry's cock, slowly sinking down sucking hard. Draco worked Harry’s cock quickly, his fingers slipping easily inside his hole while his thumb rubbed his perineum, sending shocks of pleasure through Harry’s body. Draco could tell he was getting close: the tension in his legs, his toes curling,  his hips bucking under him. It was a matter of seconds now.

And he pulled off.

Harry screamed, clawing at the sheets. “No, no, no, Draco, please, just a little more,” he begged, his voice hoarse and his body taut with unreleased tension. Draco gently petted his stomach, watching him writhe, sweat covering his skin as he fell back from the edge.

“Please,” he whispered, shaking his head, desperate to reach that peak.

“You come with my tongue in your ass tonight, mon coeur.” Draco dragged his hands down to Harry’s thighs in a long sure motion, comforting him.

“And after that, when you’re nice and sated and completely debauched, then I’m going to fuck you.” He hummed, watching as Harry’s breath evened out a little before Draco pushed his thighs apart, bringing his hands down to squeeze those beautiful firm buttocks and diving in. He knew it wasn’t going to be long now; Harry was too worked up to hold back much more. His hands immediately found Draco’s head, gasping as Draco didn’t lose any time, slipping a finger back inside him and working his rim with an unrelenting tongue. He kissed and licked and sucked, bringing Harry back to the brink of orgasm in a matter of minutes.

“G-ha, Draco, please, I’m so close,” Harry whined, rolling his hips against Draco and trying to get just that little bit more he needed. Draco pulled back, wrapping his free hand around Harry’s cock.

“Go ahead, love, come for me,” he said before renewing his efforts to bring him over the edge. It didn’t take much, just a couple of fingers rubbing insistently on his prostate, his tongue on his rim and some firm strokes of his cock and Harry was coming undone, painting his chest and stomach with cum, gasping Draco’s name as he worked him through the waves of pleasure. Draco kept stroking him gently for every ounce of pleasure he could wring out of him, keeping a steady pressure until Harry pushed him away with a soft whine of “Too much.”

He was a sight for sore eyes, completely debauched, his hair a mess on the pillows, sticking to his forehead where it had escaped the hair tie. His glasses were more off than on, his torso covered in sweat and cum. It was the most erotic thing Draco had ever seen, dropped right out of his wet dreams. But it was real, so deliciously, painfully real. Kneeling over Harry, he undid his trousers, pushing them down enough to free his cock at last. He groaned as he wrapped a hand around it, stroking it as he watched Harry catch his breath

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Harry lamented, his voice gravelly as he watched Draco grip his cock.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, stopping for a moment. He couldn’t handle waiting for him to recover and he was fine with his own hand for round one, but Harry just nodded and made to roll over.

“No, don’t move, I want to look at you.” Draco stopped him with a hand on his hip.

“You’re a sap.” Harry smiled, slipping a pillow under his hips and getting comfortable.

“And you’re incredibly hot all fucked-out when I’m the one getting you there,” Draco retorted, conjuring a bit more lube to slick his cock.

“Mmm... so romantic,” Harry teased, wrapping his legs around Draco’s hips, urging him closer. Draco slipped in easily, pushing in a slow, smooth motion until his hips were flush with Harry’s ass. He didn’t get much time to catch his breath because Harry was grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Professor Malfoy,” he murmured mere inches away from his lips, a grin on his face that Draco couldn’t help but match.

“You’ll be the death of me, Auror Potter,” Draco groaned before closing the distance. He rolled his hips, pulling out until just the tip was left inside, stretching Harry’s hole, and then slammed back in with a groan.

“Yeah, but what a way to go,” Harry teased, running his hands down Draco’s back, urging him to pick up the pace. What a way indeed. Harry was perfect: tight and warm, and there was an obscene amount of lube smoothing the way. There was no finesse in how Draco fucked him, just chasing his own release with Harry everywhere around him, his hands never stopping their wandering. He came embarrassingly quick, spilling inside Harry with an aborted groan, Harry’s ass squeezing him perfectly tight as he rolled his hips through his orgasm. His arms struggled to hold his weight through the white-hot pleasure coursing through his body. He carefully pulled out after a long moment, collapsing next to Harry with a satisfied sigh.

Harry wasted no time rolling over, cuddling up to Draco’s side. Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his forehead after plucking the glasses from his face, setting them down on the bedside table. He’d have to get out of his clothes too at some point, but it seemed like too much effort right now, and they were all rumpled anyway. He hummed softly when one of Harry’s hands slipped inside his half open shirt to rest over his heart.

“I don’t need a treat when I have you, mon coeur, you’re every time the most perfect and unexpected surprise,” he murmured, covering Harry’s hand with his own.

“I love you too, Draco,” Harry replied with a fond smile, wordlessly cleaning them up so they could catch a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Be a pal, drop a comment.
> 
> You can find me [on tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat.


End file.
